


Perfectly Symmetrical and in Love

by asdfmovienerd39



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfmovienerd39/pseuds/asdfmovienerd39
Summary: Death the Kid finds the perfect person for him





	

"Wait a minute, Kid, what're you saying?" Liz asked her Meister.

"Isn't it  obvious, sis? Kid's got a crush~!" Patty sang.

"How could I not? Crona's so perfectly symmetrical." Death the Kid reasoned.

"Uh huh. And he's a dude." Liz deadpanned.

"In a dress~!" Patty added.

"So? There's nothing wrong with that!" Kid snapped.

"Okay, okay, Kid, calm down. We were just jokin' with you, Kid." Liz assured.

"Yeah! As long as you're happy, we don't give a f**k!" Patty exclaimed.

"Go ask him out, Kid. Before it's too late." Liz encouraged, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"W-Wait, you're...you're asking me out?" Crona mumbled.

"That would appear to be the case, yes." Death the Kid replied.

"Um...I-I don't know how to deal with this..." Crona muttered.

"Psst, Crona! Take this chance! You'll never know when you find this chance again! Who knows when you could find someone stupid enough to ask you out on a date?" Ragnarok whispered.

"Ragnarok, I'd appreciate it if you stopped talking to Crona like that." Death the Kid demanded.

"Eep! O-Okay, got it!" Ragnarok hid.

"Aww yeah, get it in, Kid!" Patty cheered.

"Patty, quiet!" Liz exclaimed

"Um...I-I accept." Crona smiled. Death the Kid grinned widely and hugged Crona happily.

"Dawwww! They make such a cute couple!" Liz and Patty cooed in unison.


End file.
